MINE
by bubblenini
Summary: Jongin harus menerima hukuman dari sehun yang sangat possesive karna kecerobohannya sendiri. SEKAI-HUNKAI NC-17


_Happy Reading!_

Seusai mereka menghadiri sebuah event di salah satu acara musik lokal yang sangat populer, sehun dan jongin lebih dahulu keluar meninggalkan gedung tinggi itu. Langkah sehun yang sangat besar itu membuatnya berjalan lebih cepat di depan jongin. Ketika sehun tidak sengaja menengok ke belakang untuk memanggil crew dan member lain, matanya menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil.

Sehun menangkap sesuatu menyembul keluar dari balik celana jongin. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah, sesuatu yang menyembul itu berwarna soft pink dan benda itu sangat tidak asing baginya. Sehun pun dengan cepat menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikan badannya agar berhadapan dengan jongin.

Jongin pun kaget dengan sehun yang tiba2 sudah berhenti di depannya sambil menatap dengan tatapan intimidasinya. Ia menatap sehun balik dengan tatapan bingungnya. Bertanya2 apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

Sehun pun menggerakan tangannya dan memegang benda kecil yang terbuat dari besi itu tanpa memutuskan eyecontact-nya dengan jongin.

"Apa kau berniat untuk menggoda semua orang yang ada disini, jongin?"

"H-hei sehun jauhkan tanganmu-"

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, jongin? Kau kan tahu jika kita sedang di depan publik, semua orang pasti akan tahu apa yang terjadi padamu!"

"Memangnya apa yang sal-"

"Ini."

Sehun dengan sigap langsung menarik keatas restleting itu, membuat sesuatu berwarna soft pink yang daritadi menyembul itu tidak terlihat lagi. Jongin pun akhirnya mengerti apa yang dibicarakan sehun. Ia tidak sadar jika restletingnya belum dinaikan, dan..sesuatu yang berwarna soft pink itu adalah...boxer yang diberikan sehun sebagai hadiah untuk kesembuhan cidera kakinya sebulan yang lalu.

Sehun masih menatapnya dengan tatapan marah dan jongin yang ditatap seperti itupun semakin tak berdaya. Ia meremas kuat jaketnya, persendian kakinya terasa melemah seketika. Ia tahu bahwa sehun sangat tidak suka jika orang lain melihat 'asetnya' seperti tadi dan ia sangat tahu bahwa sehun pasti akan menghukumnya setelah ini.

"Sehun, tunggu- itu hanya ke tidak sengajaan saja! Aku tadi buru2 keluar dari fitting room untuk menyusulmu! Aku tidak sadar jika restletingku belum kunaikan.."

Suara jongin semakin melemah diakhir kalimat. Ia merasa bersalah atas kecerobohannya. Walaupun sehun terlalu berlebihan, tetapi ia sangat bersyukur karna sehun memberi tahu hal itu sebelum sasaeng fans menyadarinya.

"Ikut aku. Kita ke mobil sekarang."

Perkataan sehun yang terdengar mutlak itu membuat jongin hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menurutinya. Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan jongin untuk berjalan lebih cepat menuju ke mobil fannya.

"WAAAA SEKAAIII!"  
"AAAA SEHUN OPPA! JONGIN OPPA!"  
"NEOMU KIYEOWOOOO AAAA SEKAII IS REAAAL! KYAA SEJOONG!"

Fans-fans yang menyadari sekai moment itupun berteriak histeris sambil terus mengambil gambar pasangan itu yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang, masuk ke dalam mobil.

 ** _\- INSIDE THE CAR -_**

Sehun dan jongin kini sudah duduk di jok paling belakang mobil fan itu. Keadaan sangat sunyi dan awkward. Sehun yang tidak suka keadaan inipun langsung berbicara untuk melanjutkan obrolan yang tadi sempat terputus dijalan.

"Jongin."

"Y-ya?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan? Kalau aku sangat tidak suka jika orang lain melihat 'asetku' atau melihatmu tampil 'berbeda'?"

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari 100 kali hun.."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih ceroboh dan membiarkan orang lain melihat? Apa kau sengaja? Kau ingin aku menghukum-mu hm?"

"A-aku tidak sengaja hun! Aku bersumpah, tadi itu aku benar2 tidak menyadarinya!"

"Aku tidak percaya."

GRAB

Tangan sehun kini meremas gundukan kecil yang masih tertutup celana hitam itu dengan santainya.

"Ngh-! Sehun, a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran agar kau tidak mengulang kecerobohanmu yang seperti itu lagi."

GRAB-

Sehun semakin meremas gundukan itu hingga ia merasa sesuatu terbangun dan mulai menegang dibawah sana.

"S-sehun kau gila?! Kita masih didalam mobil! Jauhkan tanganmu, a-aah!"

Jongin meremas lengan sehun dengan cukup kuat, berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya yang semakin meremas kencang kejantanannya yang mulai menegang.

"Memangnya kenapa jika didalam mobil, nini? Member lain tidak akan tahu apa yang kita lakukan asalkan kau bisa memendam desahanmu selama kita dalam perjalanan."

"Ta-tapi, sehun, nhh!"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam suara desahannya. Penis kecil itu semakin menegang dan terasa sesak didalam sana, meminta untuk dikeluarkan dari balik celana itu.

"Ini adalah hukumanmu karna telah membiarkan orang lain melihatmu memakai benda special yang hanya boleh dilihat oleh diriku, jongin."

Sehun mulai menggerakan tangannya naik turun pada batang yang sudah tegang itu tanpa melepaskan celananya. Sementara jongin, ia ingin berontak tapi apadaya? Sehun telah memberinya kenikmatan dan ini adalah salah satu kelemahan jongin. Ia tidak akan bisa berkutik lagi jika sehun telah menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Ahh..Sehun, bisa kah kita menyelesaikan ini d-dengan cepat? Sebentar lagi member lain akan data-"

SREET-DRRRT

"O? Hoi jongin, sehun! Ternyata kalian sudah duluan sampai. Pantas saja aku tidak melihatmua tadi. Untung salah satu crew ada yang memberitahu jika kalian sudah jalan duluan. Kalau tidak mungkin kami masih disana untuk menunggumu seperti orang bodoh."

Baekhyun yang tiba2 membuka pintu fan itu dan mengeluarkan ocehannya membuat kedua insang yang sedang melakukan hal tidak senonoh itu cukup tercengang. Oh, tidak. Sepertinya yang tercengan adalah seorang lelaki tan yang duduk disebelah kanan. Matanya yang membulat dan bibirnya yang menganga sedikit, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat shock akan kedatangan baekhyun yang tiba-tiba itu. Sementara sehun, ia terlihat begitu santai dengan muka datar andalannya.

"Maafkan kami hyung, tadi kami ada urusan sebentar."

Sehun membalasnya dengan santai, tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang masih mengocok-meremas penis jongin yang sudah seutuhnya menegang dibawah sana.

Jongin yang tidak bisa berkata karna shock dan kenikmatan yang melanda dirinya itupun memilih untuk tetap diam. Tidak menjawab ocehan baekhyun dan berusaha memendam desahannya agar tidak ada yang curiga. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis dahi jongin, telinganya memerah, bibirnya digigit kuat2, membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu yang sangat sakit.

"Tumben sekali kau meminta maaf, hun? Biasanya juga tidak tahu diri."

Baekhyun menyindir sehun sambil menaiki mobil fan itu, diikuti oleh chanyeol, kyungsoo, dan suho. Baekhyun dan chanyeol duduk tepat didepan sehun dan hunkai, lalu disusul kyungsoo dan suho berada di paling depan.

"Jongin? Ada apa denganmu?"

Chanyeol yang menyadari kegelisahan dan ekspresi jongin yang bisa dibilang mencurigakan itu bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menatap intens mata puppy jongin. Membuat jongin semakin salah tingkah dan rasanya ingin menangis saja.

"T-tidak ada apa apa hyung, a-aku nhh, aku hanya mengantuk saja hmm"

Sebisa mungkin jongin menahan desahan itu. Ia meremas kuat celananya sendiri, mengutuk sehun yang semakin memberikan kenikmatan pada penisnya. Sehun terus memainkan ibu jarinya pada kepala penis kecil itu, membuat sang empu menghela nafas merasakan kenikmatan yang semakin menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu memakai headset, begitu pula dengan baekhyun dan kyungsoo disana. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk bergurai ataupun mengobrol, Sementara suho fokus mengemudi mobil fan itu.

Keadaan semakin sunyi. Tubuh jongin semakin bergetar, bibirnya sudah bengkak digigiti daritadi karna tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan sehun pada dirinya.

"Tahan orgasme-mu atau kau akan dimarahi oleh suho hyung karna telah mengotori mobil fan ini jongin."

Sehun berbisik pelan kepada jongin sambil menyunggingkan senyum evilnya. Tangannya mulai merambat masuk ke dalam celana itu, perlahan menurunkannya sampai sepaha dan terlihatlah dengan jelas penis kecil jongin yang sudah sangat tegang dengan beberapa bulir precum yang membasahi kepala penis itu.

"Menahanhh? Yang benar saja k-kau ngh! A-aku sudah sangat dekat h-hun.."

Mata jongin mulai berkaca-kaca. Sesuatu di dalam perutnya mulai berkontraksi. Pahanya mengencang dan dadanya sedikit dibusungkan. Jongin benar-benar sudah sangat dekat dengan orgasme. Sementara perjalanan menuju dorm masih lumayan jauh. Jongin terus meremas bajunya, dan berpindah ke lengan kekar sehun seiring gerakan tangan sehun yang semakin cepat dan lihai. Ini gila, benar-benar gila. Jongin sudah diambang batas. Ia tidak boleh mengeluarkan desahannya, ditambah harus menahan cairannya yang dipastikan akan keluar sebentar lagi.

Jongin menangis dalam diam. Hanya bulir airmata yang menetes jatuh dari pelupuk mata puppynya. Bukan karna lemah, tapi ini memang benar-benar menyakitkan. Menahan orgasme itu sangat perih, nyeri, dan sakit. Jongin menatap sehun dengan tatapan memohon, ia tidak mungkin memohon dengan ucapan dari mulutnya. Bisa-bisa member lain curiga. Sehun hanya menatapnya datar dan mengkerutkan keningnya, memberi kode pada jongin untuk tetap diam dan jangan memohon walau sebenarnya, dalam hati sehun ia sangat puas dan menyukai ekspresi jongin yang seperti ini. Menurutnya melihat jongin memelas dan memohon seperti ini sambil menahan sakit dan airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah. Jongin menjadi semakin cantik berkali-kali lipat. Sehun tidak pernah merasa sepuas ini sebelumnya.

"S-ssh.."

"S-sehunie.."

Jongin mencoba berbisik memanggil sehun kembali, matanya terpejam sangat rapat. Merasakan nikmat yang benar-benar membuatnya melayang namun juga sakit diwaktu yang sama.

"Hm?"

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan gumamam kecil. Tangannya semakin lihai mengerjai penis itu yang sudah sangat merah dibagian kepalanya dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi sehun.

"S-suho hyung.. Apakah perjalanan m-masih jauh?"

"Kurasa tidak. Sebentar lagi sampai, jongin. Ada apa?"

"U-umhh.. Tidak apa, hyung.."

Suara jongin melemah. Ia tidak mau dicurigai karna tadi ia sempat mengeluarkan desahannya walaupun hanya samar2. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan ini semua.

Setelah 15 menit tersiksa dengan keadaan, mobil itu pun berhenti tepat di teras halaman apartement mereka. Suho, kyungsoo, baekhyun, dan chanyeol pun turun meninggalkan sehun dan kai yang masih berdua.

"Mereka sudah turun."

"Y-ya.. B-bolehkah aku? Ini sangat s-sakit hun.. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.. Ngh-h!"

"Kau berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi?"

"Y-yes, im promise.."

"Who own you, jongin?"

"Y-you..sehun!"

"You belong to me?"

"I-i belong to you."

"Only me."

"Yes, only you."

"Now, cum for me."

Sehun meremas bola kembar itu lalu melepaskan ibu jarinya yang sedaritadi menempel pada kepala penis itu untuk menahan agar jongin tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairannya.

"A-ANHH! SEHUUN!"

Jongin orgasme. Cairan itu menyembur cukup deras dan mengenai jok serta baju keduanya. Sehun yang sudah siap akan keadaan ini langsung membersihkan cairan kekasihnya dengan handuk cadangan dan menyemprotkan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan bau spermanya. Sementara jongin masih tergeletak lemah dijok dengan nafas yang memburu dan seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Ia baru saja mencapai dunia putihnya dan itu sangat nikmat. Setelah selesai membersihkan seluruh benda yang terkena cairan itu, sehun langsung turun dari mobil dan berdiri membelakangi jongin yang masih ada didalam mobil.

"Cepat, naiklah ke punggungku."

"H-hn? Apa kau y-yakin?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Sudah cepat naik!"

Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan naik ke punggung lebar itu. Kedua kakinya memeluk pinggang sehun dengan erat agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau menjadi sedikit ringan. Apa kau diet lagi, jongin?"

"Y-ya.. Aku berdiet karna pipiku terluhat sangat chubby sekarang.."

"Kau tidak perlu diet. Kau bisa berolahraga bersama-ku di gym tanpa perlu mengurangi makanmu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari jongin.  
Ternyata jongin sudah terlelap didalam gendongannya dengan kepala menyender di bahunya. Sehun pun tersenyum kecil lalu mencium pipi gembil kekasihnya itu yang menggesek kulit pipinya dengan lembut sambil membisikan sesuatu di telinganya,

"Mine."

 _END_

HEHEHE HELLOOOOOOOOO GUE DATENG LAGI MEMBAWA FF ONESHOOT NIH WKWK :3 Gatau sih, gue ngetik ini tuh cuma 2 jam karna idenya lagi ngalir gitu aja. dan gue dapet ide ini based on sekai's pict where sehun's hand touching jongin's pants request ff yang lain gue tampung dulu ya. ini uas udah mau selesai jadi mungkin gue bakal ngepost banyak ff baru! dan lanjutin yang you're the apple of our eye kali ya? pada mau dilanjut ga yang itu? atau discontinue aja? T_T ohiya, ff ini juga udah dishare di ig yang karna gue ngeadmin disitu juga btw wkwkwkwkkwkwk.

oke, kalo gitu review nya dong ya? soalnya review/comment itu pengaruh banget sama gue dalam ngelanjutin atau bikin ff baru. kalo yang komen/review gaada ya gue jadi males aja gitu bawaannya. hargain lah kita para author yang udah meluangkan waktu buat bikin ff dan menghibur kalian :3 udah ah cuap-cuapnya. see yaaaa~!


End file.
